


i think you're my best friend (you are by my side)

by tillthendbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, basically all the other avengers too but very briefly really, this is a short ficlet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthendbarnes/pseuds/tillthendbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a little shit who loves messing with Tony (and the other Avengers by default). Bucky can only look on fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you're my best friend (you are by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I didn't have it beta'd whatsoever so apologies in advance. I wrote this for Meghan as a birthday gift and decided to post it here too. The title is from The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy and Once In A Lifetime by One Direction. You can find me on Tumblr as tillthendbarnes! Enjoy!

It’s a Monday night and Steve’s come back from a mission. All he wants to do is find Bucky and just be in his warm arms (after years of ice and the cold, he’s finally found his sun). Steve finds him in the main room where the rest of team hangs out. Tony, Clint and Bruce are there with him watching some movie, but Steve ignores them all to get to Bucky and fall on top of him.

“I missed you,” Steve whispers glancing up to give Bucky a tired smile.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been told I have a certain charm,” Bucky smirks, running his fingers through Steve’s messy hair, “Let’s get you to bed, punk.”

Steve leans up and kisses Bucky before getting up and lending a hand to Bucky. When he turns around, it’s to three confused faces.

“…What?” Is all that Clint manages to say. Bruce just shrugs and goes back to watching the movie. Tony for once in his life, is speechless.

“Bucky’s my boyfriend. We had sex on that couch you’re sitting on Tony. Goodnight,” Steve keeping a straight face, salutes the shocked faces of the three men and drags Bucky out with him. When they get to the elevator Bucky presses Steve up against the wall. Steve has that shit eating grin on his face and Bucky’s fondly shakes his head.

“You’re terrible.”

Steve runs a finger down Bucky’s jaw before moving his face closer to Bucky’s. He smirks and Bucky can see that glint of mischief and lust in Steve’s eyes. He can also feel each word Steve says on his lips when Steve whispers “You love it,” to him before crashing his lips onto Bucky’s.

And well Bucky can’t complain.

(Plus, quick and dirty elevator sex is always fun.)

 

It’s not until the next evening when everyone’s gathered in the main room hanging out together when Bucky notices the couch Tony was sitting on last night was replaced. Steve notices too and being the punk he is, brings it up.

“So Tony, noticed you replaced one of the couches replaced. You going to replace all of them then?”

Bucky lets out an amused sigh. He knows that they only had sex on the couch that one time, but it’s always nice seeing Tony getting flustered.

“If you’re going to replace all the furniture you might as well replace the elevator too,” Steve continues, “Or renovate the main kitchen area since we also had sex on the counter tops there too.”

(Okay so maybe they also did have sex that one time in the kitchen.)

All the Avengers, but Thor who gives Steve a high five and a big grin (this is why Thor is Bucky’s favourite), let out a string of complaints and push away whatever they were eating.

Tony is glaring at both him and Steve.

“You’re paying for damages Emotional damages as well.”

Steve shrugs and continues to drink his coffee looking please with himself.

 

It’s almost 4am when Bucky wakes up from a nightmare. His breathing is coming out in harsh breaths and his heart is racing. _In out in out in out_. Once he has his breathing in control he feels a warm and familiar presence beside him bed. Steve’s giving a warm smile and pulling Bucky to him. Bucky settles his head on Steve’s chest, the sound of Steve’s heart beating soothing him.

“You okay?” asks Steve, rubbing Bucky’s arms.

“Yeah, yeah I will be. How about you?” Bucky knows Steve gets nightmares every now and then. If Steve’s awake right now it means he had one himself.

“I will be,” Steve says, repeating Bucky’s own words to him.

Bucky lets out a chuckle.

It’s quite for a few moments until:

“Do you think I should stop messing with Tony?” Steve asks.

Bucky groans.

“Really? You’re talking about Tony right now?” Bucky moves so he can look up at Steve as he gives him a ‘not impressed’ look.

Steve sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s an honest question!”

Bucky lets out sigh but gives Steve a grin when an idea pops in his head. Steve knowing the grin, grins back at Bucky.

“It would be a shame if we didn’t christen his lab,” Bucky smirks.

Steve pushes Bucky down on the bed before getting on top of him with a grin. Steve leaves a trail of kisses on Bucky’s chest leading up to his neck, jaw, and finally his ear, where he whispers, “You are a genius,” before kissing Bucky breathless.

 

(They eventually do get a chance to christen Tony’s lab when Pepper calls him up to her office to discuss business stuff with him. The best part of it was defiantly when Tony walks in on them button up their pants and putting their shirts on.

So they were banned from the Tower for a month. No big deal. The look Tony’s face was totally worth it.)


End file.
